


The Hot Afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute Ending, Drabble, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime drabble. Sailor Aluminum Siren frowned for two reasons.





	The Hot Afternoon

I never created Sailor Moon.

Sailor Aluminum Siren frowned for two reasons. There weren't any people to attack for Star Seeds. The other reason? One hot afternoon. Her shoulders slumped as she swayed. She faced Sailor Lead Crow. 

''We wandered the park for hours. We never found Star Seeds for Sailor Galaxia.'' 

After Siren viewed a girl wandering, she smiled. She approached the girl and swayed from the heat. ''You are?'' 

The girl blinked twice. ''Hotaru,'' she said. 

Siren turned and abandoned Hotaru. 

''Are you going to take Hotaru's Star Seed?'' Sailor Lead Crow asked. 

''After I find cold treats and eat them.'' 

Crow glowered.

THE END


End file.
